Finding
by Ellenarnia
Summary: A little drabble fic revolving around the Finding of something. Will be multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I have another new story. The summary was most likely, rubbish and didn't really tell you anything. Sadly I am bad at the summary thing. Anyway this is a little series of one shots that all revolve around finding something. They are all connected and are in time order. I'm not sure how many there will be, but we will see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Crimson Field or any of the characters.**

 **Finding The Courage**

 _ **June 1915**_

Roland sighed.

He looked down at the papers on his desk. He is not sure why he bothered to try, and fill these papers. He glanced quickly at the clock. _10.34 am_. Only 26 minutes until 11 o' clock. Only 26 minutes until the ward round. Only 26 minutes until he could see Grace again. He sighed again. He knew that he was in love with her. He also knew that his love was doomed. He could never tell her, that he loved her. If he did, then it would most likely ruin their friendship. She would, likely never want to speak to her again. She would transfer to another hospital, and then he would lose her forever. No, he could never tell her. He would just have to settle for being her friend. Nothing more.

There was a knock on the door, which startled him. He shouted for the person to enter. Grace opened the door and walked in.

"I thought we could do the ward round now." She started "It will keep the nurses on their toes."

He smiled at her initiative.

"Why not? It will help us to see, if the ward looks the way it does during the ward round, all the time."

He got up from the desk and they started to walk towards the main ward.

"I doubt it does. When I started nursing, we always started to clean the ward up, half an hour before the Matron and CO, were due to do the ward round." She confided

"Is that what truly happens on a ward?" he asked her sceptically, with a hint of amusement

"Oh yes. Trust me. I have seen it done many times."

"Your stories really are amusing." He laughed

"They're true!" she insisted "How much do you want to bet, that the ward will be ready?"

"I'm not saying I don't believe you." he stopped to talk to her just outside the ward

"What do you bet?" she asked

"A brandy." She looked disappointed "If it's in a really big mess you can have the bottle."

She smiled in triumph.

"Shall we find out?" she motioned him towards the ward

They walked in and were met with a flustered Marshall, rushing around the ward. When she spotted the pair, she gasped.

"Matron, Colonel, we weren't expecting you until 11 o' clock." She looked horrified

Grace sent Roland, a look, which said, _I told you so._

"That is evident Marshall, but it is good to keep you on your toes." Roland smiled

"Of course, Colonel." Marshall smiled faintly.

She then rushed off to continue with her duties. Grace gave Roland a faint smile and started the ward round. They interviewed every few patients, asking them about their welfare, general health and how they were being treated. Many of the men said that a lot of tea and smiles, from the young nurses did the world of good. When they had finished the ward round, Grace checked with Sister Jackson, if there had been any problems, since yesterday. There were no incidents and all seemed well, so the pair finished the ward round.

As they walked back to their respected offices, Grace started to talk to him about how the ward was in a complete mess.

"I told you that there would be chaos." She said simply "Nobody is ever prepared for a surprise ward round."

"Poor Marshall. I think we scared her half to death." Roland told her

"I'll admit it was a little cruel, that she was the person who met us first."

"Poor girl." He repeated "She is tough, but I don't think it does her any good to be caught on the hop like that."

"We probably should leave surprise ward rounds until she has recovered." Grace suggested

"Probably." He agreed

"I believe you owe me a bottle of brandy." She looked at him expectantly

"The ward wasn't that bad." He exclaimed

"Half the bottle then. You can drink the other half." She argued

"Is tonight agreeable, Matron Carter?" he asked him, teasing

"It is Colonel Brett." She teased with him

"I will see you later then, Grace." He smiled

She returned his smile and went to her office. He watched her go. He would be able to speak with her freely this evening. Talk to her about everything and anything. Well almost everything. It was a shame, and it hurt like a knife through his heart but he knew that he couldn't tell her how much he loved her. The only thing that he could imagine happening, was that she would hate him and would see him as a man who would want her to play mistress to him. He wouldn't want her to be that. Technically, she wouldn't be that. He had divorced his wife and she would be his love, not a mistress. She would probably see it that way though. See it as betrayal to his wife.

Still he would wait until tonight with anticipation. He would wait until he could spend time with his beloved Grace, just being her friend. If that was all he ever was, then he would have to settle for it. If he couldn't love her the way he wanted to, then he would have to love her as a friend only. He went around his duties for the rest of the day, fulfilling them with a heavy heart but looking forward to what was to come. The day went quickly, as far as he was concerned. Most of the time all he did was sit at his desk and daydream. Daydream about anything. Her mainly. Sometimes, a life that he could never have with her. A married life, a happy home, a child perhaps.

When it finally came, the evening was highly anticipated. He waited for Grace, bottle of brandy and glasses ready. When she finally knocked, he jumped at the sound.

"Come in."

She smiled at him as she entered.

"I see you're prepared." She joked, keeping the mood light

He poured her a glass, and offered it to her. She took it and was about to sit down at the desk, when he redirected her to the armchairs near the stove.

"Brandy is a rare treat, we can at least enjoy it in comfort." He gave her in way of explanation

"Yes Sir." She gave a mock salute, as she fell into the chair

He looked at her cheekily.

"You shouldn't be cheeky Matron Carter."

"Teasing you is the only fun I can have." She said simply

"You need a hobby Grace." He sat down opposite her

"Unfortunately my hobby is my job." She stated

"When did you last have leave?" he asked the question casually without realising the consequences.

"Not in a long time." She sighed "I went to the town recently to check on a family that sought help from us, but it wasn't really leave."

"Oh yes. I remember signing the pass. How was the baby?"

"She was getting on much better, when I saw her." Her face lightened "It was nice to have a change."

"A change?" he asked confused

"A change from treating soldiers." She explained "Treating someone who isn't dying or near death."

"You want to be a nurse of all work." He summed up

She nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her brandy.

"I miss the days I spent at the cottage hospital. Have you ever been to Chichester, Grace?"

"No, I've not." She looked interested "Is it nice?"

"It's lovely. It's near the sea. Lovely scenery. I'll take you one day. You'll love it." he sounded excited, yet serious

"I look forward to it." She smiled, his mood seemed to be infectious

There was silence after this.

"I wish I could take you now." He had a half, sad smile

"When its dark?" she sniggered

"No, I mean in the summer. The beach is normally crowded but it's the best time of year to live by the sea."

"I've never been to the beach really." She admitted "Only once when I was really young, and I went to stay with my aunt on the Isle of Wight."

"You've only been to the beach once?" he looked at her in astonishment

She nodded, slightly embarrassed about the question now he had asked.

"I have to take you now Grace. I promise you. After the war is over, I am taking you to the beach, Grace Carter."

"I think you've drunk a bit too much Roland." She nodded towards his glass.

Roland looked down at his brandy glass, and saw that it was empty.

"How did that happen?" he asked in confusion

She sighed "I'll make you a cup of tea, to sober you up."

Roland leaned back in his chair, and looked at her, with adoration.

"You're too good to me, Grace." He sighed

"Hmm, do you not have this kind of pampering at home?" she asked innocently

Her comment sobered him up, more than a hundred of cups of tea could. He sat up straight and looked at his hands.

"I don't have someone to pamper me at home." He said quietly

She looked round in confusion.

"I thought you were married Roland?"

"I was." He confirmed for her "I divorced her before the war started."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. My wife and I lived in an unhappy marriage for many years."

"What about your sons?"

"I did, what I had to do." He said bitterly "I still love them though. Freddie was her favourite but I still loved him…" his voice trailed off

"I'm sorry, Roland."

"There's nothing worse than losing a child."

"No, there isn't." she responded

He looked up curiously. She didn't meet his eye.

"It was a long time ago." She said quietly

"Can you tell me?" he asked

She was silent for a moment, the ease from their earlier conversation seemed to have vanished.

"I had a lover in India. I was going to have a child, but I miscarried." She stated simply

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. As I said it was a long time ago." She brushed it off

"It still hurts though?" He voiced what she was feeling

"Yes. It does" her voice barely above a whisper

He pulled her close to his chest as she began to sob.

"Shh, it's alright." He comforted her

She pulled away when she heard him speak. Then wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Colonel. That won't happen again." she walked away and towards the door "Goodnight Sir."

"Grace, wait." He stopped her, he ran up behind her, stopping her hand on the doorknob.

He pulled her back against him.

"Stay." He whispered into her ear.

"Roland-"

"Please, stay." He repeated

She turned to face him.

"Stay forever?" he asked

She nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She told him

She cupped his cheek in her palm and pressed a chaste kiss there.

"Love you." she whispered into his cheek

"Love you too." He whispered to her

She closed the gap between their lips. It started off chaste but the passion quickly grew. They kissed each other, quickly and his hands roamed her back. He pulled her closer into his chest, and she wound her arms around his neck.

"Grace-" his breathing was heavy "Oh darling."

"Love you." she whispered

 **The End (of part 1)**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter. Yay. I really enjoy writing this actually. I enjoy writing everything I write actually. It's all good. Everything's good. Thanks for reading the last one and thanks to those who reviewed. Thank You.** **Anyway onto writing this chapter.**

 **Also a bit of Rosalie action, because she really never gets mentioned enough and she is a little bit of an under-rated character. Rosalie Love!**

 **Finding Yourself, yet Losing Another. **

_**April 1916**_

Grace woke with a start. She looked round and saw that it was still dark. She settled back onto her bed and looked up at the canvas ceiling of her tent. She then checked the time. It was 3am. She sighed in frustration and settled back against the pillow. She had been waking up at 3am all week. Her stomach suddenly lurched and Grace reached for the chamber pot under her bed. She reached it in time before retching into it. She placed the chamber pot back on the floor, carefully and then fell back onto the bed. She felt exhausted. This had also happened the last week. She knew that she wouldn't sleep after this, so she decided to get up. It would at least keep her distracted. She dressed quickly and started about her work for the day.

She went to her office and started on the piles of paperwork that had been piling up on her desk. She had started going to bed earlier because she had felt more tired recently. It had crept up on her really. She had fallen asleep over her paperwork in the middle of the afternoon and Roland had found her. To be honest, she was lucky that it was him. If anyone else had found her, they would likely have started asking questions. Instead, all Roland had done was send her to bed, because she had apparently looked exhausted. She knew that fighting him would be useless so just obeyed and went to her tent for a nap, but was surprised to find, that when she next woke it was the morning.

She smiled at the memory. Since they had acknowledged there love, he had cared for her. Sadly, this also meant keeping tabs on her during the day, and pooping into her office, at some of the worst times, because he just wanted to see her. It was true, that she had started doing the same recently but she still found it a little irritating. There was then a knock at her door.

"Come in." she shouted out

Roland popped his head around the door, and grinned.

"Good Morning." He smiled at her

She returned his smile faintly.

"I heard you enter your office. I also wondered what you were doing up so early?" he looked at her with interest.

"I could ask you the same." She returned

"Paperwork," he answered quickly "you?"

"I couldn't sleep." She quickly made up the excuse, and flashed him a little reassuring smile.

He wasn't taken in though. He touched his hand to her forehead lightly to check her temperature.

"Hmm, you're temperature isn't high. Does this happened often?" he took her wrist to check her pulse, but she pulled it away from his grasp in frustration.

"I'm fine Roland. Stop mothering me!"

He looked hurt at her outburst. He tried to hide it but didn't succeed.

"I'm sorry," she cupped his cheek "I know that you're only trying to help, but sometimes it gets a bit, stifling."

"I care, that's all." He told her simply

"I know. To be honest your concern is well deserved." She admitted

"Why?" he sounded concerned

"I've been waking up at 3am every morning this week." She confessed "It sounds silly now that I'm saying it."

"Grace, why haven't you already told me?" he looked horrified that he had only been told this news now. "You could be seriously ill, darling."

"You probably don't need to worry. It's most likely just stress." She reassured him "That's probably what it is. I'll be ok."

He brought the chair from the opposite side of her desk, and pulled it round so he could sit next to her.

"Promise me, that if this continues, you will tell me." He held her hands in his

"Rol-"she started

He cut her off

"Promise me!" he repeated

"If it makes you happy, then, yes, I promise."

"Thank you." he kissed her "I worry about you, what kind of man, would I be, if I didn't worry about my best girl?"

She smiled kindly at him.

"Love you." she whispered

"Love you too." He whispered in return

Whispered 'I love you's' throughout the day had become something which was special to their relationship. It was unique and both enjoyed seeing how many times they could say it, to the other, and if they could beat the record.

"How about, you stay tonight Grace. I can monitor your condition." He stroked her arm affectionately

"Alright then, but if you don't let me get on, then it will be just you." she told him sternly

He gave her a quick kiss, before taking his leave. He waved before he closed the door and she waved back. She then let her head fall not the desk with a thump. She had only been awake for an hour and a half and she was exhausted. She had no idea what was wrong with her and it was starting to take her strength. If she told Roland all the details, then he would probably insist that she had a proper assessment. Then that would affect the running of the hospital. She had to put others first. She was expected to be strong and that's what she had to be.

She pulled her head from the desk and started her work. Getting it done would be better than leaving it to pile up; she already had several large piles, another would only make it worse. The rest of the day went slowly yet she knew it had to come to the end. The ward rounds were long but thankfully she had very few of the patients to speak to, as many were asleep. The paperwork kept her occupied, all day and the nurses knew better than to disturb her. Sadly Roland didn't.

"Hello darling." He said as he walked in

"Don't you ever knock?" she snapped

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be pleased to see me." He sounded innocent

"No, I'm annoyed!" she shouted at him

"What's wrong?" he tried again, softening his voice

At hearing the concern in his voice, she put down her pencil and looked up at him. She sighed and flopped back in her chair, letting her head hang over the edge of it. He went up behind her, so he could meet her eye. She giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Roland, you're upside down." She laughed

"What's wrong, love?" he repeated

She sat up and placed her arms back onto her desk. He went around again, so that she couldn't avoid his eye.

"Grace, you know you can't hide anything from me. I only care, and I want to know what is wrong?" He told her in all seriousness

"I don't know!" She cried out, jumping from the chair, and started to pace the room "I don't know, Roland! I wish I did, but I don't!"

He looked terrified once she had finished. He had been so concerned with her health that he hadn't truly thought about her emotional state.

The next thing she did, wasn't something she thought about, instead she just did it. She walked quickly over to the door, at the back of the office, and flung it open. She didn't look back as she started to run into the forest and towards the beach. She could hear him calling after her, but ignored him. She also got a few odd looks from the people that she passed, yet still she ran on. She dodged the trees that she encountered, making sure she didn't hurt herself. When she was sure that nobody had followed her, she slowed down, gradually coming to a stop in a small clearing. She sank down onto the forest floor and placed her hands in her lap. She then lay down and looked up at the sky. It was littered with clouds, which masked the sun and made the day slightly gloomy. _Perhaps my mood reflects the day,_ she thought. After consideration though, Grace knew that she was not angry, just sick of working all the time. It was driving her to breaking point. Fixing up broken men, to have them sent back up to the front, just for the same to happen again. It had become a vicious circle that couldn't be stopped. She had once told Kitty Trevelyan, that the work saves us. She was starting to believe it was beginning to do the opposite.

Her head snapped up, when she heard the crunch of twigs beneath a boot. She saw Rosalie. Grace knew that she was meant to set an example to the young VAD's and the younger nurses but at the moment she really couldn't bring herself to care. She let her head fall against the floor again.

"Yes, Berwick?"

"Oh, Matron, I was just wondering if you were alright?" she stuttered through the sentence, not sure what to say

"I'm alright as I can be, Berwick." Grace answered `

"It's just, I saw you run into the forest and I thought that there might be something wrong." She explained

Grace looked up at the girl. She was touched. In this place, which was ravaged by war, she had found more people that cared about her, than she had ever had in her whole life.

"Thank you, for your concern Berwick. It's nice to know someone cares." She admitted

"Now, Matron, you know that isn't true." Rosalie told her, sitting down next to her "Lots of people care about you. I'm not the only one."

Grace smiled at her comment.

"It feels that way sometimes."

"Hm." Rosalie said thoughtfully

"I think you know how I feel." Grace observed

Rosalie suddenly went quiet.

"A little." She said quietly

Grace shot her a sceptical look.

"Most of the time." She rectified

"Your efforts aren't noticed?" Grace asked

"I always seemed to be overshadowed. Sometimes I doubt that I'm really there at all." As she spoke she picked at her fingers, as if she was ashamed of her confession.

"That's nothing to be ashamed off."

"Isn't it? I'm only a VAD. I shouldn't be looking for recognition. I should be doing my job, and keeping quiet."

"There's nothing wrong with being proud, Rosalie." Grace comforted her "You should be proud. You have a right to. Your work is fantastic. You're a hard worker and that pays off."

"Do you really think so?" she asked

"I know so." Grace confirmed

"Thank you." Rosalie thanked her "Will you come back?"

Grace stiffened.

"No, I'm going to stay for a little while. It's peaceful."

"Of course, Matron." The girl understood.

Grace watched as the young VAD walked back to the hospital. Rosalie was sweet and she deserved some sort of recognition for all the hard work she did around the hospital. It was true that she was overshadowed. Grace had seen it. She would do a good job on something, and the ward Sister would give the praise to another, normally Flora.

Grace stood up. She didn't want to go back to the hospital yet, but didn't want to stay in the forest, so decided to walk down to the beach. The clouds had started to clear, so perhaps she would get a glimpse of the setting sun. Her thoughts managed to occupy her, until she felt the hard dirt of the forest floor, turned to the soft sand. She looked over to the sea and saw that the tide was out. She then saw that the sky was filled with orange and reds as the sun set. Although there were a few spots of blue as the clouds, it was still beautiful sight.

As the sun set her thoughts went back to the hospital, and more specifically, Roland. She loved him. She knew that, but it was hard to love him at times. He was protective of her, and she didn't mind it, but he was, at times, too protective. She could defend herself and he didn't seem to understand that. It had come from her experience with Amar. He had never crowded her but when he had left to join the army, she felt she had needed the protection. She had needed it during-

Grace stopped thinking for a moment. This had happened before. She shook her head. It couldn't be. They had been careful. She then put her head into her hands, knowing that her fears were most likely true. She knew the symptoms, tiredness, sickness in the morning. _Oh god no._ It was. She placed her hand on her stomach, then pulled it away quickly. She thought back to the last time she had experienced her cycle. She hadn't for at least…2 months. She fell back onto the sand. It was true. Her next problem was how to tell Roland. It was also a question about how he would react. She might not even have to tell him. She might not even carry to term. There was so much to consider.

Grace then felt a wave of tiredness hit her and felt an overwhelming need for bed. She picked herself up from the floor and started to make her way back towards the hospital. She knew that she would probably get a lecture from Roland or Margaret or, if he had bothered to show up, Purbright. She would just have to sit through it and listen to something that didn't really matter. She got back to her office and sat down on the chair at her desk.

She had been sitting for less than a minute when the door crashed open. She jumped as it banged against the door and revealed Roland standing in the doorway.

"You're back!" he shouted

She nodded, simply.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked, shutting the door quickly, to stop people hearing their argument.

"Just for a walk." She said quietly

"A walk?" he shouted "I've been looking for you, for the majority of the afternoon!"

She flinched at the sound of his voice.

"I needed some time to think, that's all." She sounded exhausted "Roland, I'm not in the mood for a lecture. Unless you have anything useful to say, I'm going to bed."

She swept past him but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Grace, I want to know you're safe that's all." He said softly "I love you."

She was silent for a second. She then grasped him around the waist and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you too." She whispered

"Darling, what's happened? You can tell me." His arms closing around her

"Nothing, nothing." She confirmed quickly, pulling him closer

"Come on then. Let's get you to bed."

He pulled her along with him out of her office and into his. He then took her along, into his bedroom.

"Now, if you're feeling tired get some sleep darling. I'll join you in a little while."

She smiled at his kindness. Sitting down on the bed, she then pulled off her boots and stockings.

"Love you." she said, as she settled on the pillow and blew him a kiss

"Love you too, Grace."

She let herself drift off. The next time she woke it was dark. She guessed that it was 3am, as it normally was when she woke up these days. Grace suddenly felt bile rising in her throat, but managed to hold it back. She looked round and saw Roland sleeping beside her. His arm was wound around her waist and his hand rested on her stomach. This brought back the sting of what was happening. She would be sent home when it was known. Dismissed from her post, and away from Roland. The whisper of _Pariah_ , from Margaret could still be recalled in Grace's mind. She would be an unmarried mother and a social outcast. If she left of her own accord it would be better than being sent away. A plan then formed in her mind.

She got up out of the bed, carefully so not to wake him, and left the room. She went swiftly back to her tent. She pulled her suitcase from under her bed and re-packed everything inside. When she had finished her packing, she returned to her office. She wrote a note to Roland so he knew that she had gone. She hoped that he saw it and knew that what she had written was true. Placing it on the table beside his bed, she gave him one last kiss. She then took her suitcase and said goodbye to her office. She walked quickly in the night air but was not seen in the gloom. She wasn't seen by anyone so she walked away from the hospital and from her love.

…

Roland woke with the sunshine. He stirred as the sunshine leaked into the room. He turned and tried to reach for Grace through the sheets. When his hands found nothing he sat up. She was gone. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 8am. He smiled, thinking that she had just got up to get on with the day. He looked up and saw a not lying on his bedside table. His smile grew, she was leaving him little notes. He took it and started to read.

 _Dear Roland_

 _I love you. Please know that I love you with all my heart and that I've never loved anybody in the way that I've loved you over these past months. They have been some of the best in my life, I wouldn't exchange them for the world. The fact that you gave me love, even if it wasn't for very long, was one of the best gifts you could have given me._

 _When you find this note I'll probably be long gone, so please don't try and come after me. If you love me then you'll accept that I've gone away for not just my sake. I can't tell you properly, why I've left because you deserve to be told face to face, not through a cowardly letter. Just don't think that me leaving means that I don't love you, because I love you more than life itself._

 _I shouldn't have written this. I should have told you everything face to face because that is what you deserve, but I just don't have the courage. The past few days at the hospital have shown me, that my life seems to be nothing than a vicious circle. We fix men up, just so they can be sent back to the front and get shot again. I feel like a chewed up piece of string, which has been used so many times that I'm on the point of falling apart._

 _I love you darling and I hope that we meet again._

 _Yours always_

 _Grace_

 _Xxxxx_

 **Dramatic enough ending. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A third chapter here. Thanks for reading everyone. A Happy New Year to you all and a new year's resolution from me, that I'll try to be more regular with updates.**

 **Finding Family**

 _ **January 1921**_

Roland walked slowly along the street. It was a cold January day, and the wind had chilled him to his bones. The armistice had been signed, and everyone seemed thrilled. Admittedly he was happy about it, yet the day had been tinged with a feel of sadness. He was going to leave what had been his home for 5 years. Where he had found happiness and then lost it. The little wooden hut had seen some of the best and worst years of his life. It had seen him mourning for his son, and for the love that he had lost. His hand absentmindedly went to his pocket, where he kept her letter. He had never really understood why she had left, and the months after her leaving had ripped him apart emotionally. He had neglected a lot of duties because he preferred to spend his time at the beach, where he could think. A few of the surgeons had thought he may have been depressed, but he soon found a way to deal with the pain of loss. He had stayed in France for as long as the army would allow him. He wanted to stay at the hospital because it held fond memories for him.

He looked around the street. It was littered with small shops. His kit bag on his back was becoming heavy and he needed to place it down somewhere. He also found that he was hungry. He would soon need to eat and find some food for his companion. Not long after Grace had left, he had found a stray dog, near the hospital. He adopted him and found a way to distract himself from the hurt, he felt. Harley, was a whippet and when Roland had found him, he was close to death. After feeding him up though, he was a perfect companion.

"Are you hungry boy?" Roland asked, stroking the dogs head.

He received a little whimper in reply.

"Come on then."

He lead the dog to the nearest shop and tied him up outside.

"I'll be right back, boy."

He entered the shop, and was hit by a jolt of familiarity when he saw the woman behind the counter. She had her back to him, but he still felt as if he knew her.

"Bonjour Monsieur." The woman said without looking round

"Bonjour." He replied "I'm afraid that's all the French I know."

"No matter." She said to him, still not facing him "We'll speak English if you like."

"That would probably be better. We'll at least understand each other." He smiled

"I'll be with you in a minute." She explained

She sorted what she needed to on the shelves and then turned to him.

The words he was about to say stuck in his throat. They both seemed as shocked as each other. Roland finally found his voice.

"Grace?" he whispered her name, yet in the silence it was a loud exclamation.

She nodded in response.

The silence stretched between them, as neither knew exactly what to say.

"It's good to see you." she said, still in a state of shock "You haven't changed."

"Nor have you."

They fell into silence yet again.

"I'm sorry," she apologised "where are my manners? Do you want a cup of tea, Roland?" she asked it as casually, as if they were back at the hospital

"Y- Yes, please. That would be most welcome." He stuttered

"Go through to the back," she indicated a door behind her "I'll just shut the shop for a moment."

"Of course, thank you." he followed her instruction

He went through to her back room. It was light and airy, yet small but cosy. The room was filled with little bits and bobs, she had collected through the years. There was a small table, sitting against the wall with two chairs. There was also a small fireplace and the mantle above it was filled with small pictures. There were two armchairs near the fireplace, similar to the ones that used to be in her office. A small window, which backed onto a small river, that flowed through the town. A small door, that he suspected to be a kitchen, led off. Finally, there was a staircase leading up.

Grace then re-entered.

"I found this outside." She said, he looked down and saw that she was leading Harley into the room. "I presume he belongs to you." she pointed out as the dog ran to him

"Yes, this is Harley." Roland told her

"He's a whippet, isn't he?" she asked, as the dog trotted back to her

"Yes." He said simply

"He's lovely." She leaned down to pet him "Hello boy." She stroked his coat.

"Where did you find him?" she laughed as she received a lick on the hand.

"He was a stray, he sniffed around the hospital a lot so I thought I would adopt him." Roland explained

She smiled at this kindness.

"It's a lovely room you have here, Grace." He changed the focus of the conversation

"It's cosy, home and safe." She said "I'll get the tea."

She went off to her kitchen, then popped her head around the door.

"Sit down Roland."

He did as he was told and sat down at the table. He then got up again and looked at the photographs on the mantelpiece. There were quite a few and many contained people that he didn't know. He recognised one though. Grace was standing with a young girl that he didn't recognise. She couldn't have been more than a year old.

Suddenly Grace returned, carrying the tea. He dropped the photograph on the mantelpiece and returned to the table. He looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." He explained

"It's alright. You can look." She said kindly "Most of them are of my family. It helps me to believe that I'm not alone."

"Who's this little girl?" he asked picking up the photograph and handing it to her. She stiffened when she saw the photograph, he had chosen.

"It's my niece." She told quickly "My brother's daughter."

"I didn't know you had a brother." He looked astonished

"Having my private life on display, isn't something I enjoy." She snapped

"I'm sorry." He quickly, regretted what he had said "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's not your fault." She stopped him "I shouldn't have been so grumpy. "

She poured him a cup of tea and handed him the cup. "Here."

"Thank you." he accepted it, and he sat down at the table.

"How have you been?" he asked casually

"Not bad. I enjoy working in the shop." She sipped her tea "How was life at the hospital? I suppose you were still working at the hospital?" she queried

"Yes, I was still there. I was there up until the end of the war and I stayed for a little while after." He sipped his own tea.

"You still enjoyed it?"

"Not as much as I used to." He told her, giving her a pointed look

She avoided his gaze. He placed the cup down on the table and took hers from her hand.

"Why did you leave, Grace?" he asked, taking her hands in his

She pulled away and turned her gaze from him.

"Grace, please." He begged her "Talk to me. I haven't seen you for nearly 5 years. You're letter hardly told me anything."

"I shouldn't have left that letter." She had thought so many times, that she shouldn't have left it

"I cherished the letter. I still have it." he took it out of his pocket and laid it on the table.

She picked it up and re-read the lines that she had written nearly 5 years ago.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left just a note." She repeated "I should have given you a proper reason."

"Grace, I beg you, tell me why you left!" he insisted

"I can't!" she shook her head

"Please!"

"I can't!"

"Do you not love me?" he asked

She whipped around in anger "Of course I do! I love you more than anything."

"And I love you." he stood up and pulled her with him "Come home with me Grace. Back to England. Live with me, marry me!"

"I have commitments here, Roland. I can't just give them up in a flash and come home with you."

"If you mean the shop, you can just sell it, can't you?"

"It's more than that." She insisted

"What? What could be more important than us, Grace?!" he shouted in anger

"Mummy." A soft voice said

There was silence. Grace froze in horror. Roland looked past her in shock. He saw a little girl standing at the bottom of the stairs. It was the same little girl from the photograph on the mantelpiece. She had blonde hair, like Grace, with brown eyes. Grace swallowed and turned to the little girl.

"Hello darling." She smiled at the little girl "Come here." She reached her arms out, and the little girl walked into them. She then pulled the little girl up onto her lap.

"This is Colonel Brett, do you think you can say hello?" she asked the little girl

The girl only waved at Roland. Grace laughed lightly and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"She's a little shy." She explained

Roland, still, sat in silence, in a state of shock. He shoke himself mentally and found his voice.

"He- Hello." He stuttered

The girl jumped down from her mother's lap and sat on the carpet, next to where Harley was lying.

"Can I stroke him, mummy?"

"You'll have to ask Colonel Brett, darling." She tipped her head towards Roland

The girl looked directly at him "Can I?" she asked

"Of course." He smiled at her, the look on her face melting his heart

Grace collected the forgotten tea things and took them back to the kitchen, leaving Roland alone with the little girl. He watched her as she stroked Harley's back. Both the dog and the girl seemed happy, so Roland let them play.

He then sat down next to her and she stopped stroking the dog. She looked up at him. He smiled at her, and she gave him a little smile back.

"Hello, I know your mother introduced me as Colonel Brett, but my real name is Roland." He paused for a moment "Do you think you can tell me your name."

There was silence for a moment. The little girl then whispered her name.

"Isobel, but mummy calls me Izzy."

He smiled.

"Hello, Isobel."

"Hello, Roland." She said back "Hello, Doggy."

"His names, Harley."

"Harley." She repeated

"That's right. Well done."

"He's soft." She told him

Roland put his hand over Isobel's on Harley's back.

"Can you tell me, how old you are, Isobel?" he tried to make the question seem casual

She thought for a moment.

"I'm four and…" she paused thinking again "two months."

Roland quickly added the dates in his head. That meant- _oh god_. It all made sense know. Why Grace had left. Why she didn't tell him the reason. The real reason.

"I'll be right back, Isobel. I'm just going to find your mummy."

He got up, and patted her quickly on the head, before going into the kitchen. He found Grace, by the sink, washing the tea cups they had used. She heard him come into the kitchen but didn't turn towards him.

"Isobel's lovely." He started

"She is. She lights up my days." She softened as she spoke

She continued to wash the cups, leaning over the sink so he didn't see her tears. He came up behind her, and started to ease the cup out of her hand. He met no resistance, so removed it from her hand completely and placed it down in the sink.

"She's mine isn't she." He told her, instead of asking

She nodded in way of reply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked astonished

He turned her to face him, and took her hands.

"Would it have made any difference?" she said, head bowed

"Of course it would." He insisted, nudging her chin up "Of course it would."

"No, it wouldn't." she pulled away "I would still have had to leave. I would still have been an unmarried mother. Leaving you hurt me, like nothing I have ever experienced, but I knew that it was necessary. They would have sent me away, no matter what."

"Grace, I would have married you, I woul-"

"I couldn't mark your reputation." She stopped him

"I don't care about my reputation!" He confirmed "When it comes to you, I would give up everything."

He pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest.

"My reputation means nothing compared, to you and Isobel. I've gained so much today. I've gained a daughter. I wouldn't give her up for social status!" he exclaimed "I wouldn't give you up."

She let out a sob, against his chest, then covered her mouth to stop another escaping.

"It's alright, Grace." He comforted her "It's alright."

When she recovered, she had a smile on his face.

"How do you like your new daughter then?" she asked

He smiled at her emotional change.

"She is as beautiful as her mother. She has your hair."

"She has your eyes." Grace countered

"True. She's clever as well. She talks well for a 4 year old. You haven't sent her to school already?"

"No, I've been teaching her myself. Everything I was taught by my mother, and a little more." She explained

"Will you be sending her to school?"

"No, I was going to keep her here with me at the shop." Grace told him

"Why?" he looked confused "She's a clever girl, she deserves a good education."

"I can give her a good education!" she insisted

"So can a school!"

"I don't have the money!" she shouted "I would, but I don't have the money to send her to school! The shop barely makes enough money, to support the roof over our heads!" she waved a hand towards the ceiling. "If I send her to school, then we'll be living on the street!"

When she had finally stopped, Roland looked at her in astonishment. She walked back into the main room. Roland was left standing in the kitchen, alone. He looked around to see, Isobel standing in the doorway.

"What did you say to mummy?" she asked "She's crying."

He kneeled down beside the little girl.

"I shouted at her, Isobel." He sighed "I really shouldn't have."

She put her arms around him, and he hugged his daughter back.

"Shall we go and find mummy?"

She nodded and he picked her up and balanced her on his shoulders. She giggled and put her arms round his neck, to keep herself steady. He ducked as he walked them through the doorway. She giggled again. Harley jumped up when the pair came back.

"Come on boy."

They found Grace, in the shop sorting some things on the shelves. She turned when they three entered. She laughed a little at Isobel being on Roland's shoulders.

"Mummy!" she cried out, reaching forward

"Hello Izzy, what are you doing up there?" she asked with mock severity

"Finding you!" she exclaimed

"You're going to hurt poor Colonel Brett."

"I don't mind." Roland put in, although he lowered her down back to the floor. "Best do what mummy says." He told her

Grace looked at the pair ad her heart gave a slight jump. They already looked like family. He seemed to have such a natural relationship with her. It was if he had always been here with them, and this was just another normal day. It would have been nice to have a normal family. A husband and a child and a home.

Roland saw that she had drifted off and called her back to reality.

"Grace," he spoke softly "you seem lost in your thoughts."

"Sorry, I'm fine."

"What were you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing, fanciful daydreams, that's all." She brushed it off

"What about?" he questioned

"I was dreaming about a normal life," she sighed "About all of us being a family."

"Do you think that we could make that dream come true?" he asked casually.

"I don't know." She said quietly "It's only ever been a dream."

He took her hands.

"Shall we see if we can?"

Grace was close to tears now, so she only nodded in reply.

He pulled her into his arms and held her there.

"I'm not letting you go again. You won't have to be alone."

"We'll be a family?" she asked, unable to believe what was happening

"Yes." He confirmed "You, me and Isobel."

"As well as Harley?" she asked with a smirk

"As well as Harley." He laughed "They seem to get on."

They both looked around and saw Isobel playing with Harley again.

"They certainly do." she smiled "Having fun darling." She called

Isobel ran over to them.

"Can Roland stay mummy?"

"If you're mummy wants me too, I'd love to stay." Roland told her

"Can he? Please?" Isobel begged

"Of course he can."

"Yay!" Isobel started jumping up and down with excitement

"Calm down, little one!" her mother laughed. She picked the little girl up and balanced her on her hip. Isobel reached out for Roland and Grace passed her over. The girl grabbed hold of Roland's jacket and hung on for dear life.

"Izzy, do you remember when I told you about your daddy." Grace started tentatively

Her head shot up from his jacket, and she nodded.

"Do you remember when I told you, daddy was a soldier?"

She nodded again.

Grace was silent. She didn't know what to say after that.

"What your mummy means," Roland continued for her "is would you like me for a daddy?"

There was silence. Then Izzy looked between her parents. She then nodded and clung tightly to Roland.

"My darling girls." he pulled both of them into a hug

"Is the option of coming home with you still open?" Grace asked

"Of course it is." He kissed her forehead

"And the offer of marriage?"

"Yes." He smiled

"Can I take you up on both?"

"I would love you too." He said before lowering his lips to hers

The kiss was brief as Izzy interrupted them by going.

"Eugggh!"

They broke apart with a laugh.

 **The End. (of part 3)**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so my new years resolution last chapter was my favourite to write. It was nice to write something uplifting for once, instead of just talking about the depression of war. Hope you like this one as well. I'll also do requests after this. So review or PM me with an idea and I'll build on it.**

 **Finding Home**

 _ **April 1921**_

Roland kept his eyes on the road, as he drove. He had convinced Grace, to come home with him before the summer. He had wanted his new wife and daughter to experience an English summer. It would be good for them to get to know England and his home. He could show them all the sites he wanted and show them around the town. He could even take them to the beach, when it was sunny enough.

He glanced, quickly, into the back of the car and saw Isobel sleeping, her head resting on Grace's lap. The little girl had been stroking Harley before, she had fallen asleep, and her hand was still around the dog, keeping him next to her. He smiled at them. He enjoyed having his family around him. He could even invite Alexander, to come and visit, then he would have his whole family. Hopefully Alexander would accept Grace. As a mother, Hetty had never been very attentive with him. He had been second best to Freddie every time. He recalled Hetty, blaming Alexander when Freddie had fallen and hurt his knee. It had taken his best chocolate and an hour of hugs to console the poor boy. Now perhaps he would have a motherly figure who cared for him.

Roland, saw that they had arrived at his home. A small cottage on the outskirts of the town. He stopped the car and turned the engine off. Grace was stroking Isobel's hair as she slept. Grace gently shook her by the shoulder, to wake her up.

"Izzy darling, wake up. We're home."

The little girl only shifted her head, as she sighed in her sleep and tightened her hand around Harley. The dog didn't look best pleased at this action and whimpered in protest. Grace laughed slightly and brought the little girl onto her lap. The girl then woke up. She wiped her eyes and looked around sleepily. She picked up the toy that she brought with her. A small worn bunny rabbit.

"Mummy." She clung onto her mother and buried her head in her chest.

"Izzy, you need to wake up."

"Mmm." Isobel murmured

"We're home sweetheart. We're in England."

She sat up at this.

"England!"

"Looks different from, when I was here last time." Roland commented "Come on. Everyone out."

Izzy was excited and nearly jumped out of the window, in order to get out of the car. When Grace opened the door for her and she jumped down. She looked around in awe. She had never seen England before and it was a new experience for her.

"Trees!" she exclaimed

"You've seen trees before darling." Her mother told her, stepping down from the car.

"Not England trees." She explained

Her mother laughed again and picked her up, balancing the girl on her hip.

"You'll see lots of England trees from now on. This is our home now."

The girl looked confused.

"What about the shop?" she asked

"Here we can live with Daddy." She pointed over to Roland

"Daddy!" Izzy cried, and reached out for him

Roland came and took her, placing her on his shoulders. The girl squealed in delight, holding onto her father's shoulders.

"Is my girl alright up there?" he asked

She nodded and laughed in delight.

"Don't get too excited up there. You'll fall." Her mother stopped her delight

Roland turned to her, inadvertently turning Izzy as well.

"Don't ruin the fun Grace." He told her off

"Oh, I'm ruining the fun am I? Will you be mopping up the tears, when she falls from your shoulders?"

He stuttered. She looked at him pointedly

"I thought not."

Grace then pulled Izzy down from Roland's shoulders and placed her on the ground.

"Don't ruin today Grace, please. Just let it be a happy day."

"I'm sorry." She smiled in apology "This is a new chapter in life. A good chapter. Slightly nervous about it though."

Roland placed his arm around her.

"We'll write the new chapter together. Me, my daughter and my wife." He whispered to her

Before they had all set off for England, Roland had gone back for a few days to take out a licence at a registry office, so they could be married. He had also made preparations at the house, for his new family. Their wedding had been simple but, it was what they both wanted. They had waited too long for this. All they really wanted was to be truly husband and wife.

"I like it when you call me that." She sighed, twisting the ring on her hand.

"I like saying it." he told her "It's what you finally are, and what I've always wanted you to be."

He raised her chin so he could kiss her. They had got used to small kisses during the day, and long passionate ones during the evenings, when little Izzy had fallen asleep. Grace then felt a tug on her hand as Izzy decided to start dragging them up the path towards the cottage.

"Home, mummy, home!" she pointed at the house

"Yes, darling home."

They followed the little girl as she bounded up the path. When she reached the door she knocked on it, and as she got no response she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Open." She demanded pointing at the door.

Roland pulled the key out of his pocket and showed it to Izzy. She gasped, in excitement and clapped her hands. Roland opened the door and Isobel rushed through it. Both Grace and Isobel gasped in awe of what they saw. It seemed like a perfect home. It was light and airy, spacious yet cosy.

"It's beautiful, Roland." Grace gasped

He shrugged.

"Its home."

"It's a beautiful home!" she repeated

"What does my favourite little girl think?" Roland went up to Izzy and smiled at her.

"Daddy, love you!" she shouted at him

She reached for him and he picked her up.

"Why don't you go and look upstairs, sweetie." He instructed her

He watched as she rushed towards the stairs and started to climb. When she was out of sight, Roland looked round the room and saw that Grace had sat down, on the nearest chair she could find. She looked very pale.

"Grace, what is it, darling?" he came down to her level and took her hands in his

"This is too much, Roland." She said "You've been too kind."

"Do I not have the right to give my family the home they deserve?" he asked in astonishment

"I'm not sure we deserve this." She told him

"You do." He insisted "So does Izzy. This is my chance to give something back to you. Please accept it."

She only nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you." There was a small moment of silence "Now come on." He pulled her up "Let's go upstairs and join our daughter, in her investigations."

"I like the sound of that too."

"What?" he asked, leading her up the stairs

"Her being, _our_ daughter." She explained

"I've never had a daughter before. It will be a new experience for me."

"It's a new experience for me too, you know. At least you've had some experience with your sons. I don't have any."

"As far as I can see you've been doing a first rate job."

"I've had help recently." She teased him

"Oh really, and where has this help come from?" he played along with her

"A loving man, who I've loved for a very long time." She said sincerely

"How long, Grace?"

"Probably since I first met you. I liked you when I first met you, and my love grew from there." She admitted to him

"I think I realised that I loved you when, I told you I wanted you to be my Matron." He told her "The look on your face when I told you. It was adorable!"

"I'm so glad you found my shock, an entertainment for you."

"I didn't!" he insisted "You just seemed so sweet. When your shock turned to excitement it was even better."

He laughed at the memory, but stopped promptly when he was swatted on the arm. He turned and saw Grace scowling at him.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, but sweetheart, it was. If you were me, you would have found it funny." He smiled at her, trying to help her see the funny side. "When you first came into my office, you looked like a rabbit in the headlights."

"I thought I was in trouble." She murmured "You knew and took advantage of my fear." She said accusingly

"I didn't" he argued "I only coaxed you to make the right decision."

"Hmm." She huffed grumpily

"Happy, please." He said when he saw her frown "New chapter remember."

Before Grace could respond, Izzy came rushing down the stairs again and ran straight into her, knocking the wind out of her.

"Mummy, mummy, come and look at my bedroom!" she called excitedly, as she rushed back up the stairs.

Grace only looked after her daughter in astonishment, for a moment. Roland then grabbed her hand in his, and started to drag her up the stairs.

"Come on then, I think our daughter demands your presence." He smiled down at her

When they reached Isobel's room, the pair saw their daughter sprawled on her new bed and smiling up at her parents. The room was small but it had enough space for Izzy to play. The room was painted with daisies on a blue background. Through many hours spent talking to his new daughter, Roland had found out that her favourite colour was blue and that her favourite flowers were daisies. He had, of course, been planning this course of action from the beginning. He had wanted to give her a bedroom she would love, instead of the simple one she had, been given for the first three years of her life.

Roland made his way to the bed, and sat down next to his daughter.

"Do you like it then?" he asked

The little girl nodded vigorously.

"Did you do all this yourself?" Grace asked him, from the doorway.

"It was quiet a job," he got up from the bed and went to stand in the doorway with her "but I knew that the end product would be my daughter's happiness."

"Well, I can't dispute that you've made her happy." She told him, pointing at the girl, Roland turned and saw Izzy jumping up and down, around the room.

"Now, I'll take you to our bedroom." He took her hand again, and dragged her along the corridor, to the opposite end. He turned her to face the door, and then brought his hands over her eyes, causing her to release a little yelp.

"Roland! What are you doing?"

"I want it to be a surprise for you." he explained "A proper bedroom that you can call your own. We can call our own."

For the past three months, he and Grace had been sleeping on a mattress in a corner, of Isobel's room. It hadn't afforded them much privacy, and they could never really engage in any of the intimacy, they wished.

"A safe place where we can come at the end of the day, and just relax." He whispered to her.

"And sleep." She added

"Maybe." He dismissed the comment, making her giggle. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

Roland then pushed the door open and led her into the room, careful to keep her eyes covered. He stood her in the middle of the room.

"Right, one, two, three."

On three he pulled his hands away and let her see the room. Like Izzy's, the room was cosy but that only added to the feel of the room. The bed stood against the middle of the wall, so it was central. There was a small wooden wardrobe and chest of drawers on the opposite wall. Either side of the bed, there were two small nightstands. On one wall there was a window that let some natural light in. Grace only stood there in silence.

"You do like it, don't you darling?" Roland asked tentatively

She turned to him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"This is too much." She managed to whisper

"No, no, no!" he insisted, taking her in his arms "Not tears. Not today. This is what we have, Grace, and it's not too much. This is what you deserve."

He wiped away her tears that had begun to fall.

"Love you." she said, as she nestled into his arms.

"Love you too, Mrs Brett." He felt a small smile against his chest

Grace then raised her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Right, that's it!" he shouted

Roland then grabbed the back of her legs and swept her up, into his arms. He quickly walked to the bed and deposited her onto it. All the while, Grace had been laughing.

"What do you have to laugh about?" he asked in astonishment

"Nothing." She giggled

Roland then walked to the other side of the bed and jumped on, causing Grace to startle and fall towards him.

"You're not laughing now, I see." He observed

In response she lightly hit him in the chest.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, feigning pain "You used to be nice."

"This is nice." She told him

"Marriage has turned you bitter and twisted." He joked

"Certainly not, marriage has turned me into a very happy woman."

"I'm glad." He said sincerely, bringing her closer "Welcome home, Grace."

 **The End. (Of part 4)**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I've been away for ages. Summer and things cropped up .Here we have another chapter. I enjoy writing this if I'm honest. Its quiet fun to write in little segment like one shots. Any way another chapter.**

 **Finding a way to fix the cracks**

 _August 1921_

"You'll wear a hole in that floor sooner or later."

Roland had been pacing, through the kitchen, for the last 30 minutes. He had been nervous for the majority of the morning, and as the day drawn on, it was evident that he was becoming anxious. Roland had written to Alexander and asked him to come and see them. He was coming to stay for the weekend and when he arrived they had wanted to go to the seaside. They had planned to all go together and have a picnic at the beach.

"I'm nervous about this!" he exclaimed

"Why are you nervous?" Grace asked "If anyone should be nervous, it's me!"

"I haven't seen Alexander for so long though. I feel as though I'm meeting a completely different person. He might not be the person I remember. He might have changed completely!"

"Roland," she went up to him, placing her hands on his shoulder to still him "he is your son. It won't matter, if he has changed, or if you have changed. The fact that you are his family, will mean, that everything will be fine."

"I know, I just feel as if I won't know him at all." Roland explained

"He's your son. Of course you'll know him." She tried to calm him

She took his hands, and kissed each one.

"Darling, Grace." He pulled her into a hug "What would I do without you?"

"A very good question." She teased "Go and play with your daughter for a while."

Pulling out of his embrace she went back to packing the picnic basket on the kitchen counter.

"My best girl!" he said

"Excuse me?" Grace turned and looked at him with annoyance

"One of my best girls!" he rectified

"Get out!" she slapped him, with a dish cloth

He laughed as he made his way to find his daughter. She was playing in her bedroom, with some of her new toys. Roland had insisted on buying her a few toys, saying he had four birthdays and Christmas' to make up for. Izzy didn't protest.

Roland watched her from the bedroom door. It was lovely to see her acting as a child should. Having a happy childhood. He had wanted to give his boys this but couldn't find the time. He was glad that he had a second chance at life. When she saw him, she shouted out.

"Daddy!" she jumped up and went to hug his legs

"Hello, my darling!" he crouched down, so that he was on the same level as her. "What are we playing today?"

"Zoo!" she exclaimed and pulled him with her to the centre of the room. Roland had brought her a little set of wooden toy animals. It was one of her favourite things to play, and each time she played with them, she would involve her parents. Normally the animals were joined by teddy bears and today was no different.

"Are the teddy bears playing as well?" he asked as he sat down next to her

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily

"Are the teddies going to be safe from the other animals?" he asked her

She shook her head in response.

"Are the animals going to eat the teddies?"

She nodded again, then made one of the little lions to start eating the teddy bear.

"Poor little teddies." He told her and she only giggled in response

He pulled Isobel into his lap and cuddled her close. He enjoyed to hear her laugh.

"Sweetie," Roland became serious "do you remember when mummy told you about the visitor we are having?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Well, he's daddy's son." He told her tentatively

She looked at him in confusion.

"You're my little girl." He stopped, and she nodded "He's my boy, although he's not so little."

"Is he mummy's boy, too?" she asked innocently

Roland paused for a few moments

"No darling. Alexander has a different mummy." He tried to explain to her

"Why?" she asked

"Daddy, had children with a women before he met mummy."

"Why?" she asked yet again

Roland sighed in slight frustration. He despaired of his lovely daughter sometimes.

"Daddy hadn't met mummy then. He would have liked to have known her but he didn't." Roland told her

"Is he nice, daddy?"

"He is lovely, sweetheart!" he confirmed but Izzy wasn't listening anymore because she had seen her mummy at the door.

"Come to mummy, Izzy." She called

The girl got up from her father's lap and ran into her mother's open arms. She picked the little girl up and balanced her on her hip.

"You've got a visitor, downstairs." Grace said to him

At her simple comment, Roland felt his stomach doing somersaults. He nodded in acknowledgment of her comment. As he left, Grace placed a hand on her arm.

"It'll be fine!" she reassured him "He's in the garden."

Her nodded again. As he descended the stairs but stopped half way. Even after all of his wife's encouragement, he was still nervous about seeing his son after all these years. He then heard Grace's words ring in his ears.

" _He's your son."_

Whatever happened Alexander was his son, and nothing would change that. Roland then walked, determinedly to the garden. He found Alexander inspecting some of the plants that he had watched his daughter and wife plant, not long after they had first moved in. Harley was also bounding around his feet.

"Alexander?"

He turned and Roland saw that his son hadn't changed at all. Not really. He might have gotten a little taller and looked more mature, but apart from that he had hardly changed.

"Papa!" the boy exclaimed

Alexander went over to his father and gave him a firm handshake but it ended up as a hug instead.

"My boy, it's been so long!" the pair seemed happy and at ease with each other, Roland was confused about why he had been worried

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to come sooner. I've been so busy with my studies. You seem very happy here though." The boy commented

"I am. I've almost a new life now." Roland told him

"Me being part of it, doesn't spoil it, does it?" he asked

"No, of course not. I'm glad for you to be part of it."

"You're wife seems lovely." He commented

"Grace, is wonderful. I met her during the war, we worked together at a field hospital. She was a nurse, we became very close and simply I fell over heels in love with her." He admitted

"Well, she seems like a lovely person. Much better than my own mother." Alexander said

"I hope you can find some acceptance here in this home, with me, Grace and your new sister."

"I have a little sister?" he asked

"Yes, I hope you're not unhappy."

"On the contrary, Papa, I'm delighted." Alexander smiled "I'm quiet anxious to meet her now."

"Oh I am glad. I hope you'll love her like we do." He spoke animatedly about his family "She truly lights up our days."

"How old is she?" he asked "Will she accept me as an older brother?"

"She's four but I'm sure she will. I've told her about you and she seems anxious to meet you." Roland informed

"Good anxious?"

"Good anxious." He confirmed "She asked if you were nice."

"I hope you said I was." Alexander wanted to know

"Of course I did!" he exclaimed "I know you are and I'm sure she will."

"Did you bring a bag with you at all?" Roland asked changing the subject

"Yes, but Grace took my bag up to my room."

"Always helpful." He answered

"I hope so." A voice came from the house

Both turned and saw Grace standing in the doorway with Isobel balanced on her hip.

"Hello Alexander." She said as she walked over to the pair

"It's lovely to meet you, Grace. Properly anyway." They all laughed at Alexander's comment "And who's this?" he asked referring to Izzy

Isobel had hidden her face in her mother's neck and only peeped at the young man.

"Darling, are you going to say hello, to daddy's boy." Roland coaxed her

At the fact that this visitor was daddy's son, made Izzy to look up.

"Daddy's boy?" she looked at the visitor

"Hello, my name is Alexander. Do you think you can tell me your name?" Alexander told her

"Izzy." The little girl whispered

"It's lovely to meet you Izzy." He said "I hope you don't mind having a big brother."

The girl shook her head and she smiled.

"Down, please." She said to her mother and they all smiled at her demand, but Grace still put her down.

The little girl walked towards the young man and reached her arms up too him. He carefully picked her up and balanced her on his hip, like Grace had done. Isobel then gave Alexander a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

"I think I meet approval, then." He laughed

"You've been replaced, I think Roland." Grace told her husband

"Are my hugs not valued anymore?" Roland joked

"Apparently not." His son commented "Now I recall, being told that we were going to have a picnic on the beach and I am looking forward to it. Sitting in classrooms are rather boring. A day at the beach will refresh me."

The four of them set off for the beach and started to walk at a slow pace. Grace was walking Harley and she watched as Roland and Alexander held each one of, Izzy's hands and swung her, as they walked along. A year ago, she would never have imagined that she could have this. Living in England, with her daughter and the man she loved, as well as having a step-son. It seemed like a dream. Izzy was giggling in excitement, as she was swung by her father and brother. When they arrived at the beach, Grace set a blanket down on the sand and Harley sat down next to them on the sand. She and Roland sat down and watched as Isobel dragged Alexander to the sea, to start collecting shells.

"They get on well." Grace said

"They do. It's nice to see them so happy. I never thought that I would see them both together." Roland told her

"I know. A year ago, something like this would have been only a dream." She sighed

"Oh, darling. It's real now." He pulled her to him and let her rest he head on his shoulder

"It seems idyllic. A sweet daughter, a kind step-son…." She tailed off

"Anything else?" Roland asked

"And a loving husband!" she finished

"Love you sweetheart."

Alexander and Isobel came over to them at that point, and sat down, with a large amount of shells, filling Alexander's pockets.

"I think me and my little sister have collected every shell on this beach." He said as he turned out his pockets

"Goodness me! Where are we going to put all these when we get home?" Roland said

"I don't think that matters to your daughter." Grace told him

"Oh, so she's my daughter now?" he asked in astonishment

"When she's bringing home half the beach, yes." She argued

After the little argument they had lunch, from some of the food that Grace had packed in picnic basket that morning. The selection of food was good and they all enjoyed what they had. Afterwards, Roland took Izzy to get an ice cream, leaving Grace and Alexander.

"She's a lovely girl." He told her

"Thank you. Even when I feel miserable, she lights up my days."

"Dad said the same. Having a little sister is a new experience for me."

"Did you not play with your brother when you were a child?" Grace asked, confused

"No, I never really had the opportunity. Freddie was always mothers favourite, and she wrapped him in cotton wool. Keeping him from harm and away from everybody. Including me." He explained

"Did your mother love Freddie more than you?"

"In all honesty, yes." He sighed "My mother neglected me during my childhood. Freddie was her favourite son and she didn't really have room for anyone else."

"I'm so sorry, Alexander. If it's any consolation, your father cares for you a great deal, and even though I haven't known you for very long I certainly care for you." she supported him

"That means a lot, Grace. Thank you. You've been more of a mother to me today, than my own mother has throughout my life."

"That means a lot, Alexander. Thank you." she took his hand in hers

"Mummy!" came from behind Grace. She looked behind her and saw Izzy running back towards her, with Roland following close behind with ice cream

The little girl came running towards the pair and fell onto her mother, knocking her flat. Izzy only laughed to see her mummy sprawled on the blanket, yet Roland and Alexander looked concerned when she didn't get up straight away. After handing the ice creams to Alexander, Roland picked the girl up from her mother's chest so Grace could sit up. She sat up, with a little help.

"Mummy?" Izzy sounded concerned

"I think, young lady, it's time for me and you to go and look for a few more shells." Alexander distracted her, pulling Izzy towards the sea

After he had taken her far enough away, Roland quickly checked Grace over.

"Are you alright?" he asked "How do you feel? Does your chest hurt?" he sounded frantic

"I'm alright, darling, really." She assured him "My chest hurts a little, though."

"How's your pain, 1-10?"

"3, it's just a little pain. Probably from your daughter falling on top of me." She said grumpily

"My daughter again?" Roland pointed out to her

"Yes, your daughter." She repeated rubbing the bottom of her ribs, where Izzy's feet had kicked her

"Lie down and rest for a little while." He said "It might help."

"Only for a little while." She repeated

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, before she lay down. Roland turned his attention back To Izzy and Alexander.

"No more shells, please!" he shouted to them, he seemed to be ignored though

The pair returned from the sea front, after about an hour of shell hunting. By that time Roland had lay down as well and was watching his wife sleep. Grace had been up early this morning, preparing the picnic for them. Roland had woken up at 6:30, that morning to find himself alone in bed, and Grace in the kitchen preparing the picnic. He had nearly dragged her back to bed, but she insisted that the food needed to be prepared for that afternoon.

"Daddy!" Isobel said loudly, as she walked over

"Sh." Her father hushed her "Mummy's sleeping, sweetie."

The little girl lay down beside her mother and curled into her side.

"I think it's time we got home." Alexander said

"So do I, the sun will set soon." Roland agreed

Alexander gently picked up Izzy and Roland gently woke Grace up. They slowly started back towards the little cottage. Grace had taken Izzy, who was sleeping on her mother's shoulder, and had gone ahead of the men.

"Have you enjoyed today?" Roland asked his son, turning to him and stopping for a moment

"I have, it's been some of the best fun I've had in a long time. I didn't have outings like that when I was a child." Alexander admitted

"I'm sorry, I couldn't give you a better childhood, my boy." A look of guilt passed over his face "I just hated staying at the house, with your mother humiliating me, anyway she could."

"I didn't like it either Papa, but I had to deal with it. You could have told me! We could have faced it together!"

"How could I?!" Roland shouted in response "You were a child, Alexander! How could I burden you with my troubles as well?"

"You spent most of my childhood away from home. I hardly knew who you were when you came home!" the boy argued "At least today, I've gained a parent who cares! Grace cares about me more than you ever have!" he said angrily and walked away from his father

Roland was left standing, alone, in the street. He arrived home, much later than he had expected to. The sun had already set, and he found Grace standing in the doorway, waiting for him. When she saw him, she ran to him.

"Where have you been?" she questioned "It'll be getting dark soon."

"It doesn't matter." He spoke curtly and dismissively

"Whatever has happened, sort it out, because I'm not having you bringing that attitude into this house." She snapped before going back inside

Roland sighed, knowing she was right. He had to fix the cracks between Alexander and himself. Saying he was sorry, might not bring him total forgiveness, but if he let Alexander work on forgiving him, then perhaps he stood a chance. He walked slowly into the house and was assaulted with the smell of cooking. He quickly checked his watch. 6:45. Near to 7, when dinner always was. He went to the kitchen and leant in the doorway. He was spotted by Izzy who shouted out to him. Both Alexander and Grace looked at him, but turned away again. Izzy looked confused at this. Dinner was a very subdued affair, with nobody really speaking, except Izzy making the odd comment. At her bedtime, Izzy asked for Alexander to take her up, leaving Roland and Grace, downstairs.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry for being short with you earlier." He apologised

"Why were you?"

"I had an argument with Alexander, as we were walking back." He sighed

"What happened? What was said and why did it make you so upset?"

"We argued about his childhood. He said I wasn't there enough for him and I argued that it was hard for me as well. He then argued that you cared for him more than I did."

"Then tell him you care for him too. Tell him you want him to be part of this family. In the here and now, not the past." She told him "I'll go and see how he's getting on."

As she headed for the stairs, he called to her.

"Grace, sweetheart?"

"Yes?" she turned back to him

"Will you put in a good word for me?" he pleaded

She went over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll give it a go but I won't promise anything."

She then headed back upstairs. Roland sat in silence for a little while, knowing that the next conversation he had might just change his whole relationship with his son. Everything that he said would be important and everything would be remembered. After 5 minutes, Alexander appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You wanted to see me?" he said shortly

"Yes, I did. Please, sit down." He motioned to one of the chairs and Alexander sat "I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier. I know I should have been there for you. I know that I shouldn't have hidden away. What I did was cowardly and I beg your forgiveness, by offering you a part in this family. I hope you can forgive me and join this family because I think Izzy will miss you."

"I accept your apology, because I think I would miss Izzy as well. I do believe that you're sorry though. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. I didn't think how hard it was for you. I know that you care about me." He finished

"I'm glad."

"I think I'll go up. Goodnight, Papa." Alexander told his father

"Goodnight." Roland watched as his son walked to the stairs

There was a moment of silence before, he heard the sound clapping coming from the stairs. He looked around in confusion as the clapping became louder. His attention was turned to the door of the kitchen, where he saw Grace leaning against the door frame.

"Well done." She started clapping again

"Were you well entertained?" he asked lightly

"Yes, it was very entertaining." She came over and sat down on his knee "Well done. I'm very proud of you for fixing the cracks in your relationship. Now it will be stronger than ever."

 **The End**

 **Please Review and send requests.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 here for you. So sorry that it's been so long. I not really sure where it will go at the moment but it will go somewhere. Also please give me some ides because my little brain is running short on them at the moment. I am only one person and can only think of so much. For those who have supported thanking you very much. Anyway, here we go.**

 **Finding a way to Forgive **

_November 1921_

"No!"

"Come on, Grace. Please, for me!"

"No! Not for you, not for Isobel and not for all the tea in China, am I letting that man into this house."

Colonel Purbright had contacted Roland and wanted to come and see him at his home.

"If not for me, then for yourself. If we let him come then you'll have closure. Closure about what he actually thinks." He tried to argue with her

"He made it perfectly clear about what he thinks of me, when he told you to, what was it 'Put a leash on her.'" She scoffed "and as I recall you didn't seem to disagree with him!"

"Did you want me to get sacked, by disagreeing with a senior officer?"

"That is not the point Roland!" she shouted "The point is that he thinks he has the right to treat me like dirt and I'm not letting that man come into our home and insult me here! I'm not having it!"

With that she stormed out of the door and started down the road. He followed her and managed to catch up with her, grabbing her arm.

"Get off me!" she wrenched her arm from his grasp

"Come back, love." He pleaded

"As you long as you telephone Purbright and tell him he can't come."

"You know I can't. He'll already be on his way so it won't do any good." He tried to explain

"Fine. I will be out until he leaves." She told him and continued walking, towards the beach

He let her go. He had to prepare for Purbright's arrival. As he walked into the kitchen, he thanked God that he had thought to tell her they had a guest coming instead of just telling her Purbright was coming. She had lain on different types of sandwiches and made some biscuits. He then heard the sound of a car pulling up outside. Purbright had arrived. At the sound of the car, he saw his daughter running down the stairs. He managed to catch her before she ran out of the door, pulling into her his arms.

"Brett, wonderful to see you." Purbright shouted as he walked through the door

He stopped short when he saw Isobel.

"Who's this?" he asked as he leaned down to her

"Are you Daddies friend?" she asked

"Yes, I'm Colonel Purbright." He tried to sound friendly but apparently failed as Izzy backed away from him.

Roland stifled a laugh. Like mother, like daughter, he thought.

Izzy left her father standing in the hall with Purbright as she skipped upstairs.

"Now as I recall, Brett, you said you had a new wife but not a daughter. I think a son would have suited you better though."

"It doesn't matter to me. We love her and that's all we need." Roland argued

"Hmm." He said dismissively and walked further into the house

"Do you want anything?" he asked

"A cup of tea wouldn't go amiss." As Roland made his way to the kitchen "Shouldn't your wife be here to do this?"

"Um.." he struggled to think of an excuse

"You've gone soft, man!" Purbright laughed

Roland walked through and placed the sandwiches and biscuits on the table.

"Made this morning, by my _wife_." He stated, on the verge of anger

He said little more after that.

"How is your wife, might I ask?"

"I don't see very much of her." He said shortly

"Oh and why is that?" he looked at his ex-colleague with interest

"I'm very busy with army business and so on." He didn't go into much detail "It was her choice really."

Roland remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"She wanted to divorce me but I wouldn't allow it, so instead we live apart." He admitted

"Why won't you allow it?"

"Well divorce means a crumbling relationship. We can't present that!" he looked at Roland as if he was mad

"Is stopping your wife and yourself being happy better than social standing? I didn't think so. I divorced Hetty and married again. I don't care about my social standing because I'm with the woman I love and we have a beautiful daughter. I'm happy, that's the important thing."

There was silence for a moment. Roland heard the door front door shutting. She was back.

"You're wife?" Purbright asked

"Yes. Let me just go and tell her you're here."

He met Grace in the kitchen.

"You came back then." He stated as she stood leaning over the sink

"Yes and I'm going to give that man hell!" she spat and marched towards the door

"No, you aren't." he told her, standing in front of her

"Are you going to stop me?" she asked

"The man's in a right state. Leave him be, darling. Forgive him. Be the person I know. The one with the kind heart."

She contemplated for a moment.

"All right then, for you." she smiled and gave him a quick kiss

They went back into the living room and what they saw shocked them. Purbright was silently weeping into his hands. Roland looked shocked and just stood gaping in the doorway. Grace meanwhile went over to where Purbright was sat and sat next to him and offered him a handkerchief.

He took it gratefully without looking at her. When he finally looked up he dropped the handkerchief in surprise. His opened his mouth to start speaking but no words came out.

"Nice to see you again." She said

"Matron Carter?" he looked confused

"It would be Matron Brett, now." She smiled

"This is your wife, Brett?" Purbright asked

"Yes, and please don't anything horrible because I can tell you that she has quite a bit that she can fire back at you. It would be best not to start another war." Roland warned

"Roland, that's hardly fair. I'm happy for you man. I'm happy for both of you." Purbright assured them

"Thank you." Grace said "That's very kind. Have you met Isobel?"

"You're little girl, yes. She didn't seem to like me much though."

"Not to worry, she is a little cautious around new people. I'll go and find her." She smiled and left to go and find her daughter

Purbright stared after her, then at Roland.

"Congratulations. I'm never saw you as a man who turned your colleagues into lovers."

"It wasn't like that. I always loved her. I never just used her." Roland told him

"She left the hospital didn't she? Your daughter was the reason." He stated

"Yes it was. I didn't know that until I met her later after the war though. She stayed in France and ran a little shop. Luckily I walked into her shop the day I was meant to go back to England. I met my daughter, and Grace agreed to come back to England with me and marry me. What about your wife?"

"When I went to France, we just grew apart and she found someone else who loved her enough to care for her properly. She deserves to be loved properly, it was just something I couldn't do." Purbright admitted

"So you were inordinately fond of her then." Roland quoted him

"I wasn't sure what to say at the time." He sighed "She had me backed into a corner. What would you have said?"

"I would have been honest. I would have said how I didn't love my wife but I did love another woman and that woman I loved with all my heart."

Purbright laughed, "Really? Well I can't deny that I would certainly be impressed to see it."

Grace and Izzy had returned and Izzy ran to her father while, her mother stood in the doorway.

"Here's my girl!" Roland smiled at his daughter "Now sweetheart, will you say hello to my friend Colonel Purbright. I know you're a little nervous but Colonel Purbright is very kind."

"Hello." She whispered and then buried her head in her father's shoulder. Grace gave a little laugh and went over to her daughter.

"Why don't you go and show Colonel Purbright your room, darling."

Izzy looked up from her father's shoulder and smiled a brilliant smile. She jumped from Roland's lap and grabbed Purbright's hand dragging him off the chair sofa he had been sat on and up the stairs.

"Well that solved that problem." Roland smiled "You don't really mind him being here, do you?"

"Only slightly but he seems to get on famously with _your_ daughter."

"She's more yours than mine. She didn't like him on first impressions." He told her

"Ah, that's my girl! She really is wonderful." She smiled "She does take to people once she gets to know them and she seems to have taken to the commanding officer from hell, so I suppose she can see the good in anybody."

"Just like her mother."

"Maybe not. I didn't like Purbright, at all. I still don't." Grace admitted

"Well with most people." Roland tried to convince her

"Roland you didn't know a lot about me before you met me. I have judged people on first impressions, even though I was mainly right."

"I can't believe that you would judge people without good reason too."

"Well they were mainly my father's drunk friends." She said "Annoying one dimensional characters, who had nothing better to do with their time but drink themselves into a state."

"Well that certainly gives you reason to judge. If you only see one part of the person then I think judging that person is totally justified."

"My father didn't think so. He thought I was rude to his, so called, friends by not welcoming them into our home." She told him sadly "Every time, it would be drunk shouting and fighting until dawn."

"Purbright isn't like that though." He reminded her

"I suppose not." She looked over to the stairs "I've seen him in a new light though, upset. I didn't think he was capable of such emotion."

"Harsh."

"It's a compliment," she fired back "it means he's much kinder than I once imagined."

"He's very unhappy. His wife has asked for a divorce and he doesn't think he can give her one." Roland explained

"Why not?"

"He thinks that it would be presenting a crumbling marriage. They live apart now."

"Does he still care for her?" she asked

She only received a shrug of the shoulders in response.

"You are absolutely useless." She said, giving him a slap on the arm "Why didn't you ask?"

"The man was upset, I didn't think adding more emotion to the situation would be useful." He rubbed his arm where she had slapped him "That hurt."

"Oh, don't be a baby."

"Grace, you know Purbright, he doesn't like to show his emotions and discuss his personal life."

"Well maybe he should start, so he doesn't end up crying his eyes out." She pointed out, before heading for the stairs

"It won't work." He called after her

"We will see."

With a sigh, Roland watched as his wife proceeded up the stairs. He had a bad feeling that she was going to do more damage than good. As much as he wanted her to help, the obviously troubled man upstairs, he felt that Purbright might find her a hostile force that wanted to gloat at his misfortune instead of trying to help. He made his way upstairs, hoping that too much damage hadn't been done. There was no shouting, which was a positive, if nothing else. As he reached the doorway of his daughter's bedroom, he saw his wife kneeling next to his crying friend.

"I don't know what to do." He sobbed into his hands

"It can't be that bad." She soothed

"I'm miserable, my wife no longer loves me and I can't give her the divorce she wants." He complained

"Why can't you let her have a divorce? If it makes you both happier then why should you forbid it?"

"It puts up a bad image. Our social standing would be ruined." He explained, but only got a slightly angry sigh in response

"Is that really all that is important to you?" she asked

"I have a high position in the army. I can't be seen to have a crumbling social façade." He tried to make her understand

"That matters more than your happiness, does it?" she tried to motivate him, into changing his mind and stop crying "Do you not care about your happiness or hers?"

"Of course I do." He insisted "I want her to be happy and I want to move on with my life."

"So let her go. Let her get on with her life and allow the divorce."

"My social standing would still be ruined." He repeated

"For pity sake Purbright. You're not strong enough to hold your head high and not listen to that kind of gossip. It doesn't matter what others think of you."

She received no reply, so left him to thoughts.

"He is still pig headed as ever, he won't listen to a word I say." She whispered to Roland as she left the room

"I told you it wouldn't work." He reminded her

"At least I tried to help. He's your friend, you should be helping him." she told him

"I have tried." He implored "He won't listen to me either."

"Does that mean I can _kick_ some sense into him?"

"Certainly not." He looked horrified "For pity sake, he probably just needs some time alone."

"Well maybe he should have stayed at home."

"Is this going to be your attitude all day?" he sounded angry

"Not all day, maybe if he stops cry-" she was cut off by Purbright coming over to them.

"How are you feeling old man?" Roland asked his friend "Any better?"

"I don't really know. I perhaps, feel a little more human, after having a good talk about it." he replied

"Well if it makes you feel better, then you can talk to us as much as you like." Grace told him

"I might sleep on it though."

…

"Is he up yet?" Roland whispered

"No, he hasn't woken up yet." Grace replied in the same tone. "He's probably too tired."

It was only 6am but Grace had been up for at least an hour. What has happened last night, had not let her sleep easily. After putting Isobel to bed, the three adults had had their evening meal, but after they had gone to bed, all that could be heard for the majority of the night was Purbright sobbing himself to sleep.

"The poor man, seems to be going through hell at the moment." Roland commented

"Well if he cries like that all night, then he will, as he won't get any sleep." She replied

He was about to reply but was distracted by his daughter walking through the door.

"Good morning, little one."

She replied with a hazy 'good morning,' before climbing onto her father's lap.

"Daddy, were you crying last night?" she asked innocently

Grace gave him a poignant look, at that comment.

"It wasn't me darling," he told his daughter "It wasn't mummy either."

"Was it your friend then, Colonel Puright?" she struggled with the name, giving both her parents a small laugh

"Yes it was, he's not very happy at the moment,"

"He's very sad?"

"He is at the moment."

"Shall we try and make him happier?"

Roland didn't reply for a little while as he thought about how he had tried to make Purbright even a little happier last night, but had failed miserably.

"Well hopefully, he might feel happier this morning." Grace answered her daughter's question

At that point the kitchen door opened and Purbright joined them.

"Good morning." He tried to sound chirpy but it failed to convince the adults, so he instead turned to the youngest member of the family for a greeting "Good morning, young lady. How did you sleep?"

The little girl gave a shrug of her shoulders and walked over to him.

"You were crying last night." She said bluntly, while all the adults looked distinctly uncomfortable

"Well you see, I was very sad," he explained to her simply "and I just needed to have a little bit of a cry."

"Do you need a hug? Mummy and Daddy always give me hugs when I'm sad."

"Err.. well," he stuttered, not sure what to say

"Oh, go on." Roland prompted him "She won't do you any harm and you might even enjoy it."

With that the little girl clambered into his arms and settled her arms around his neck, in a soft but confident hug. Purbright slowly put his arms around the little girl keeping her from falling.

…

"Well, it's been lovely to see you both again" Purbright spoke to Grace and Roland "and it's been lovely to meet you young lady."

Isobel blushed with delight at being spoken to.

"It's been good to see you too." Grace replied

"Come round more often. Isobel certainly likes you," Roland offered "I think she might even miss you when you go."

"She's absolutely charming and I shall certainly be returning, if only for the hugs." He laughed "Can I get one last one?" he asked

Izzy jumped at this opportunity and practically threw herself at the man.

"I'll miss you Colonel Puright." She spoke into his shoulder before disconnecting herself from him

"Mrs Brett." He offered his hand to Grace, she took it without hesitation

"Don't stay unhappy." She told him

"I'll do my best." He replied "Brett."

"Come and see us again soon, Charles." Roland said with a quick smile

"I will. Now I must get going." He gave a Roland a final handshake before climbing into his car.

They all waved as he drove off out of sight.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Roland asked his wife, as they walked back inside

"I suppose not." She admitted grudgingly "He's got rid of his attitude problem towards women at least."

"You wouldn't object to him coming again." He continued

"Of course not. He gets on well with Izzy and we could even put him to work at some point." She explained

"As what?" he asked confused

"As a babysitter."

 **Thank you very much for reading and please review.**


End file.
